I hate everything about you
by Zuzushii
Summary: Song fic. YAOI! Don't like, don't read. Heero hits Duo. Duo leaves him. Can they solve their problems and get back togather? Attempted suicide warning.


I Hate Everything About You

Hi! ^_^ It's me again! Back with another ficcie for ya! Thank you all so much for making me feel so welcome! This is a songfic. I was helpless not to write it. The lyrics just fit so damn well! Well on to the official stuff! Take it away Duo-Chan!

*Duo: Ok! Hello all you people out there! It is your lovely braided wonder here with all the official crap Zuzushii needs on her fics so she doesn't get sued for everything she's worth!(Which isn't much by the way)-is hit in the head with a frying pan- OW! Ok, ok, disregard that last comment. Zuzushii does not own us

*Zuzushii: But I'm working on it!

*Duo: -shivers- Disturbing thought. The song "I hate everything about you" is also NOT the property of Zuzushii. That belongs to "Three Days Grace" So don't sue. you won't get much. I have also been asked to mention that this is one of those yummy YAOI/SHONEN-AI ficcies. So if you don't like.... WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU???... sorry.... what I was supposed to say is you can hit the "Back" button on your web browser now because all flames regarding this particular subject will be laughed at and cruelly made fun of. There is a lime in this fic. (Ya get to hear about me and Hee-chan starting to have.............

*Heero: Shut up Duo no baka! They don't need to hear about that right now! 

*: Right, right. Well enjoy!

*Zuzushii: Domo Arigato Duo-Chan! Now! On with the Fic!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Every time we lie awake

After every hit we take

*CRASH*

Duo flew across the room into the table, knocking over the vase of flowers as he hit it. Pain flared up in the back of his head. He felt the warm trickle of blood flowing down his neck. He stood up and faced his assailant with tears flowing down his cheeks and fury in his eyes.

"You hit me." Duo hissed angrily. He put his hand to the back of his head and held it out accusingly. It was covered in crimson liquid. 

"I'm bleeding Heero. I'm bleeding because you hit me. You made me bleed! What the FUCK is wrong with you? You said you loved me! And you fucking HIT me?" Duo advanced on his lover with his hand held out in front of him. Heero stared at Duo's hand in disbelief. He had knocked Duo across the room. He had hurt him. 

Heero had just returned from a mission. Duo had run up to him is his loving bouncy way and playfully punched his arm saying, "Hee-chan! Your home! I'm-" That is when Heero had hit him He had belted him so hard across the face that he flew across the room into the table. He never meant to hit him that hard. He wasn't sure why he had really hit him in the first place.

"Duo.... I'm sorry..."Heero said softly, not knowing how else to account for his actions

"FUCK your sorrys Heero! I'm bleeding! I may have a concussion! And it's your fucking fault! Don't you dare say your sorry to me now! You are NOT forgiven! Stay away from me Heero Yuy! Just keep away! If you didn't want me, you could have said so.... you didn't have to hit me..." Duo ran out of the room, his bloodied braid swinging after him. his sobs echoing down the hall. Heero stared after him, horrified by some of the awful things Duo had said. Without realizing it, Heero Yuy dropped to his knees and cried.

Every feeling that I get

But I haven't missed you yet

"Duo?" Quatre stepped into the darkened room attempting to peer through the darkness. Duo was lying on his bed, which had been moved into WuFie's room. He was on his back staring at the ceiling expressionlessly. 

"Hey Q" Duo said, his voice sounding eerily like Heero's monotone. Quatre shivered at the likeness between the opposite boys. It had been two weeks since the argument with Heero. Duo had come out of the room for food and drinks, and also to use the bathroom. When in the room, WuFie reported that the light was always out and the curtains were always drawn. He was obviously miserable.

"Can I turn on the light?" Quatre asked quietly.

"No. I'm sorry but no Quatre."

'Okay.... Duo, why won't you talk with him? He's in really bad shape.... Give him a chance, I know you miss him Du-----"

"I do NOT miss that asshole! " Duo cut him off sharply, sitting up in bed and glaring at him," Why would I miss being ignored? Or maybe you think I'll miss being neglected? Or worrying that he'll BLOW HIMSELF TO FUCKING HELL because he has to be the PERFECT FUCKING SOLDIER! or perhaps...... perhaps you think that I will miss being hit.... for no reason at all..... being hit.... being made bleed.... hurt...." Tears were streaming freely down Duo's face now. Quatre watched the great Shingami cry, and he felt his heart breaking. Duo never cried. Oh, Duo.... Quatre thought sadly.

"I do NOT miss him........" Duo said firmly.

__

Every roommate kept awake

By every sigh and scream we make

"Ahhhhhh.... Heero..." Duo moaned softly in his sleep, rocking gently on the bed. 

'Bull shit he doesn't miss him...' WuFie thought glaring in the direction of Duo's bed. This was the third day he had been kept up by the soft sounds from Duo's bed.

"I have to get him out of here.... I can't take this...." WuFie looked down at his own problem. The sounds from Duo had an effect on him he'd rather it not have. He sighed quietly. He'd rather not take care of it with Duo in the room but he didn't seem to have much of a choice... With Duo moaning like that, there was no way he was going to be able to will it away.

WuFie reached down and grasped his erection. He began slowly, pumping with alternating pressures and groaning softly. His speed increased with each moan that came from Duo's bed. He panted quickly and looked over at Duo, making sure the boy still slept. 

"Heero.... oh Heero..." Duo's beautiful body arched upward and his breath hissed from between his teeth. WuFie arched at just the same moment, crying out softly with pleasure. WuFie panted in a post-orgasmic daze and lazily reached over and snagged a towel off the ground to clean himself off. 'This has really got to stop' WuFie thought.

All the feelings that I get

But I still don't miss you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

Duo sighed and looked up at the roof. There was nothing anyone could do or say to make him admit it.... but he missed him. So much. Why did he hit him in the first place? Did Heero miss him too? So many unanswered questions... Questions he couldn't have answered unless he talked to him...'I will NOT speak to him' Duo thought. 'I don't miss him that much' But he did.... he missed the way Heero's strong arms around him seemed to make everything all better. He missed the way Heero used to whisper in his ear. He even missed caring for Heero when the damn fool went and played with the self-destruct button on his gundam.

Duo rolled over on his back and punched his pillow angrily. He hated feeling like this. So lost...... so alone. He let out a soft cry of rage and sadness. 

"Heero..........'

__

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you?

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you?

Heero stepped out of the dark comfort of his room. WuFie's door was open very slightly, He walked over and grabbed the doorknob , he began to pull it closed when he heard a muffled cry from inside. 'Duo? Is that Duo?' Heero thought worried. He sounded like he was in pain....

"Heero.... Damn you Heero Yuy... Why do I have to love you? No more of this... I hate this... I'm not going to stick around any longer.... Not for all this pain...." Heero's eyes widened at Duo's words and what they must mean. He pushed open the door and stared at Duo. Duo had the look of a deer caught in the headlights. A small switchblade was poised over his wrist. Heero ran forward and snatched the blade from Duo's unresisting fingers. Heero stared at Duo and threw the blade agenst the wall. 

"Duo...."

"GET OUT!!!!! HEERO YUY YOU GET OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!!" Duo roared furiously

Heero stepped back then picked up the switchblade and took his leave. 'Gotta tell WuFie to keep an eye on him....'

__

Every time we lie awake

After every hit we take

Every Feeling That I get 

But I still don't miss you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

Duo stared at the doorway Heero had just walked out of. 'He took the switchblade.... He doesn't want me to die.... He took it... Maybe he still loves me' 

__

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you?

Duo pulled his protective blanket of rage over himself, replaying the scene of Heero hitting him in his head. But it didn't seem to have the same effect as before....

__

Only when I start to think about you

I know

Only when you start to think about me

Do you know

Quatre walked into Duo's room, fury written all over his face. Duo looked up at the intrusion and cowered in fear. Quatre looked down right scary.

"What the FUCK did you try to pull Duo? " He held up the switchblade Heero had taken from him. " What is wrong with you Duo Maxwell? I never knew you take such a cowardly way out. Why don't you just fucking face it Duo, you miss him. Fucking quit being so stubborn and go back to him! And if you EVER pull some shit like this again, I'll kill you myself." Duo looked shocked at Quatre's language, but he took his advise to heart. He did still love Heero, and whether it was a good idea or not, he would return to his love. 

__

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you?

You hate everything about me

Why do you love me?

Duo pushed open the door to Heero's room and stepped inside.

"Hee-chan? Are you in here?"

"Hn.... Duo...." A figure in the darkness turned toward him. Nothing had been moved to account for the total absence of Duo's things in the room. The spot where Duo's bed was remained empty. The walls remained bare of Duo's posters.

"You haven't moved anything ......." Duo said softly.

"No.... moving anything would have allowed me to begin to forget that it's my fault you left in the first place..." Heero said softly. He looked up at Duo sadly. "And I can't allow that. I'm sorry Duo. I love you. I really do..... please forgive me."

__

I hate 

You hate

I hate

You love me

Duo walked over to the bed where Heero was sitting and opened his arms. Heero fit into them like a missing part of himself. Duo leaned down and kissed him, rejoicing in the feel of his lips agenst Heero's. Heero prodded his lips with his tongue, silently requesting entrance. Duo granted it to him and they're tongue's sparred briefly before Duo allowed Heero to have dominance. Heero pushed him down on the bed and trailed kisses down his neck, nipping the sensitive flesh there. Duo moaned and leaned his head back, holding Heero to him in a needy manor.

"I love you Heero...."

"I love you too Duo..."

__

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*pant, pant* Whew! That took a while! Please review me! I worked really hard on this and I'd really like to know if it's any good

*Duo: It's not. I'll tell you right now, it's not.

*Zuzushii: Shut up Duo.

*Heero: I'm telling you! He doesn't listen! I ALWAYS tell him that.

*Duo: Hee-chan? My love?

*Heero: Nani?

*Duo: Shut up.

*Heero: -blink- 

*Zuzushii: Well, that's a twist, huh? Review me please. Domo arigato. Sayonara my friends.


End file.
